Domesticity
by Acepilot6
Summary: No.6 in the Road series, reposted at last!. Just a morning in the life of Chuckie and Angelica...and an invitation to not go to dinner. The Road series is complete again! Yay.


**Domesticity**

Acepilot

Authors Notes - No.6 in the "Road" series. CA again, with a bit of resolution - yes, they get together in this one. I was going to write another one before they get together, but I couldn't get it out. About the "them getting together" bit - sorry if it's not what you were expecting, but I find it really difficult to write hookup scenes, so see what you think of this. Please r&r - I need ideas!

Disclaimer - The characters are owned by Klasky Csupo. Chuckie is singing lyrics from "Abbatoir Blues/The Lyre of Orpheus", by Nick Cave.

---

"What the hell is this?"

"Whaddya mean 'what the hell is this'?"

"This gunk in the shower!"

"It's a shower bar!"

"So, soap."

"No, a shower bar."

"What's it do?"

"You use it to lather yourself up, and the lather cleans you."

"So, it's _soap_."

"You're insufferable."

"Pfft."

"You want bacon and eggs?"

"_You're _cooking?

"Watch it, Finster."

"Yeah, bacon and eggs sounds fine."

"Good. Where would I find the bacon and eggs?"

"Didn't you do the shopping?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't you know?"

"We've got no bacon. Want eggs?"

"Can you make french toast?"

"You've got a nerve, Finster."

"La de da da..."

"If you start singing -"

"There she goes, my beautiful world!"

"Chuckie!"

"What? Wrong key?"

"Very wrong."

"Well, Gogan, he buggered off man, and he went all tropical."

"I'm going to snap those CDs in half."

"I'll buy new ones."

"Are you going to be in that shower all day?"

"You're one to talk."

"I'm not that bad."

"I was walking 'round the flower show like a leper coming down with some kind of nervous hysteria..."

"Wrong octave!"

"What do I care?"

"Argh!"

"Look, you made me forget the lyrics!"

"Thank god!"

"Remind me why I put up with you."

"Because I ease the rent."

"Ah."

"Finally, you're out of that bloody shower. Now get in here and make yourself useful."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm still somewhat naked."

"Ah."

"Alright, I'm dressed. I'll be in there in a second."

"Good."

"What can I help with?"

"I dunno. And stop giving me that look."

"Well..."

"Make coffee."

"I can do that..."

"Have you got Lit today?"

"Yes. Not until this afternoon. Did you do the reading for the -"

"Business test! Shit, no."

"Ah well. You'll wing it."

"My teacher's beginning to hate me for that."

"He'll get over it. You're on top of your class."

"What about your final piece?"

"Ah. Well, it's coming along."

"That doesn't sound too positive."

"I'll get there."

"We still on for dinner tonight?"

"You mean as opposed to all those nights we don't eat dinner together?"

"Ha ha."

"Angelica?"

"Yes?"

"Has it - pass the icing sugar, please - has it occurred to you that neither of us has had a date since you moved in?"

"That's not true - hey, don't hog the strawberries!"

"You stole all the icing sugar! I'll take the strawberries if they're all I can get."

"You're going to drive me insane, Finster."

"Probably."

"Anyway, as I was saying, that's not true. You went out with that girl, whatsherface -"

"Carmen. And I'm trying to block that from memory."

"I don't blame you. She practically groped you on the welcome mat."

"Don't remind me."

"Anyway, what's your point?"

"Nothing."

"Are you asking me out?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"You couldn't just say, 'Hey, wanna have dinner some time?'"

"As I just noted, we already have dinner all the time anyway. This would just be making it..."

"Formal."

"Something along those lines."

"I dunno, Chuckie. It's a bit - "

"Risky?"

"Yeah."

"I know. Never mind, forget I mentioned it."

"No, no. I...well..."

"You want to?"

"Yeah."

"But..."

"But...well, what if it didn't work out? What if hated each other again as a result of it?"

"Very negative attitude."

"I'm serious. I like being friends with you. I'd love to be more, but...I don't want to risk losing your friendship."

"Angelica Pickles in depth and thoughtful. Something that a few years ago, I never thought I'd see."

"Nasty."

"Hey, so were you."

"Granted. But...look what happened with Phil and Kimmi."

"Look what happened with Tommy and Lil. Besides, I think Phil and Kimmi are back together."

"They told you?"

"No. But they're acting...different. But back to the point."

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Because I'm falling for you, in all honesty. Not something I ever expected to say to anyone, certainly not someone I've known as long as I've known you."

"I fell for you a while ago, too."

"Then why don't we..."

"I can't come up with a good reason. Can we be sure that our friendship is going to survive this?"

"No. But can we ever?"

"Valid. Yes, let's go out."

"And not have dinner?"

"And not have dinner."

"Hmm."

"Hmm."

"I want my copy of Nocturama back, by the way."

"What?"

"Seriously! I know you've got it."

"Oh...alright. Did you tape that thing last night?"

"Yeah. It was actually really crap."

"Really? It looked good..."

"Yeah, well, first impressions can be decieving..."

---

**_ Back Next _**


End file.
